Heiress To Slytherin
by Anya Catalyn
Summary: Aliceson Desitia has a dark secret. A friendship with Harry Potter can mean trouble for everyone in the Wizarding World.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: This is an original charrii/Harry fic. If you already have a problem with that, don't bother to read. If you have any questions about Aliceson, feel free to review and ask.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I really wish I knew about myself. All I remember is my orphanage in Dublin. There was nothing unique about me, except for the lightning cut directly in the center of my forehead. The caretaker of the orphanage told me it was nothing more than a wound from playing too roughly with the other children. That can't be the truth.  
  
Who am I?  
  
Why can't I remember?  
  
I can't help but wonder.My scar means much more than that. Especially since. he has the same scar. 


	2. Chapter One

"Get up, Ali! You've had plenty of time to sleep in on the weekend!"  
  
Hermione Granger's nagging voice reached the brunette's ears and caused her to awaken with a start. Sitting up quickly, Ali looked over at the girl with the bushy chocolate colored hair. The two smiled at each other, and Ali nodded to Hermione. "Thanks for waking me up. I'll be down to breakfast in a few minutes."  
  
Watching the Granger girl leave the girl's dormitories, Aliceson Desitia climbed out of bed and removed the pale blue moon pajamas that she wore nearly every night. Now only in her bra and underwear, Ali began furiously searching for her Hogwarts uniform that had probably been kicked under her bed yesterday afternoon.  
  
It was now her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the students, leaving only two more years left at the beloved school. She had grown into a young woman over the time, but her personality hardly faultered. Ali was still adventurous, brave, friendly, and intellegent. However, she was still obnoxious at times. Despite the secret love for Harry Potter and the disturbing mystery to her life, she was just as happy as any student attending the school.  
  
Snatching up her wrinkled, white blouse, Ali put it on as quickly as she could and tucked it into her pants. Next came her tie with the respected Gryffindor colors on it in which she put on around her neck and then the Gryffindor sweater that only the boys wore. Last but not least was her black robes that all the students wore. Not exactly the choice of outfit she liked but she had no say in what the uniforms looked like. It was better than wearing the girls uniform.  
  
Once fully dressed, Ali ran down the stairs into the common room. She only had ten minutes to get to the Great Hall, eat and then get to her first class. To make things worse, her first class was potions. And judging by the way Professor Snape always scowled at her, she might as well head to detention directly. Being so caught up in her own thoughts, Ali didn't see who she was about to run into.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
With a hard crash, the Slytherin and Gryffindor were sent falling backward in opposite directions. Both landed hard on the stone floor right outside the Great Hall with a loud grunt. Quickly regaining his posture, Draco glared down at Ali and spit out his words at her, "Don't be such a clumsy fool, Desitia. Perhaps hanging around Potter and Weasley has rubbed off on you."  
  
Ali wrinkled her nose in disgust, her eyebrows furrowing together in anger. "I'm surprised that Crabbe and Goyle's traits haven't rubbed off on YOU, Malfoy."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other with vacant expressions. This only made Ali grin because she was right.  
  
"You've got a lot of nerve, Desitia. Maybe you'll think twice about talking to me like that when I get done with you," Draco began to pull his wand out of his pocket with a sneer.  
  
"Come on, Malfoy. You don't scare anyone," A familiar male voice retorted and the boy with emerald green eyes came up to Ali's left side, "After all, I don't think you'd try it with all the teachers nearby."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to him as he began to walk away, "I guess it's up to the great Harry Potter to be the hero. as always."  
  
Harry and Ali exchanged glances with each other before chuckling softly and the boy held out a cinnamon roll to Ali with a grin. She took it, looking up at him with a puzzled expression. "What's this for?"  
  
Laughing, Harry shook his head at the brunette. "Your breakfast. I just had a feeling you'd be late again so I saved you something to eat. You can eat it on the way to class. We'll be late together."  
  
".Thanks." Ali replied with a blush, biting into the sticky roll as the two Gryffindors hurried to class. 


End file.
